Welcome to Waterborough
|succeededby = A Blogger's Remorse}} Welcome to Waterborough 'is an case in ''Criminal Case ''as the first case in Season 1 and the first case overall. It is the first to take place in the Roebling district of Waterborough Plot After guaduating from police academy, the player arrived in the station to meet their first partner, Detective Tony Dunkin. They were then welcomed by Chief Penelope Diaz, who told Tony to take the player out for a day at the beach. However the two detectives encountered the body of bartender, Conner Turner, at the abandoned car float Mid-investigation, Sakura found out that the victim was lasted seen at the Roebling Brewery. Later, Mia Turner got into a fight with Conner's roommate, Spenecer Milton. The killer turn out to be the victim’s co-worker, Georgia Mills. Upon admitting to the murder, Georgia said that she was mad at the victim because he caught her using drugs and threatens to report her. Not wanting to get fired, Georgia found him at the car float and stabbed him repeatedly with a pocket knife. Judge Raymond sentence her to 20 years in prison. Post-investigation, Courtney Martinez wants to know where Georgia got the drugs from. She and the player went to the car float and found a drug bag. They talked to Georgia, who said she got them from a dealer nicknamed Reggie Cat After more help with other suspect, the team decided to look into Reggie Cat. Summary Victim *'Conner Turner(found dead at the abandoned car float) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Georgia Mills' Suspects Mia Turner (Victim’s Sister) Profile * Suspect uses a typewriter * Suspect plays tennis * Suspect drinks expressos Profile * Suspect uses a typewriter * Suspect plays tennis Profile * Suspect uses a typewriter * Suspect plays tennis * Suspect drinks expressos Jakayla Philip(Brewery Owner) Profile * Suspect drinks expressos Spencer Milton(Victim’s Roommate) Profile * Suspect plays tennis Killer’s Profile * The killer uses a typewriter * The killer plays tennis * The killer drinks expressos * The killer has blue eyes * The killer is blood type AB+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Car Float . (Clues: Photo, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Connor Turner) * Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Mia Turnr) * Inform Mia Turner about her brother’s murder. (Prerequisite: Mia Turner identifie. New Crime Secne: Subway Cars) * Investigate Subway Cars. (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Thremos, Tickets, and Note * Examine Ticket (New Suspect: Spencer Milton) * Talk to Spencer Milton about the convention tickets(Prerequisite: Ticket examines) * Analyze Note (9:00:00; Profile update: the killer uses a typewriter) * Examine Thermos ( * * Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Profile update: the killer drinks expressos) * Move to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Brewery(Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Portrait, Badge) * Examine Portait( New Suspect: George Chamberlain) * Ask George Clamberlain if he knew the victim (Prerequisite: Portrait examines, New Crime Scene: Picinc Tables) * Analyze * Investigate Picinic Tables (Prerequisite: Chapter 3 Industrial Legacy(1/6) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which the killer is interrogated once again in the Addition Investigation. Navigation Category:Roebling Category:Cases in Waterborough Category:All Fanmade Cases